Touble At McDonalds
by mizglitzgirl
Summary: What would happen if the Weaslys went to McDonalds? Caos of course. my first fanfic please read and reveiw.


**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, setting, etc. I'm not responsible for any mental or bodily injuries. **

**CHAPTER 1McDonalds in London **

" RON! Guess what. They just opened a McDonalds in London," Mr. Weasley called to his son.

"Dad, what's a McDonalds?" Rom asked coming down the stairs.

" I don't know, but I heard that you get the food fast, or was it fast food." Mr. Weasley said scratching his head. "Do you want to go?"

Ron shrugged. " I guess so. I mean I've always wondered how muggle restaurants are."

Mr. Weasley grabbed his coat. Ron rushed to his bedroom to find his.

"Hello Ron" said Fred Weasley

"What's up Ron." mocked Gorge Weasley. The twins eyed him.

" Dad's taking me to McDonalds." Ron said sounding very proud of himself. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

" OK then. We hope you don't die. Good luck." the twins apparated to their own bedroom.

"OK Dad. I'm ready to go." said Ron

" Good. We'll apparate to London, then walk there. This is going to be great."

**CHAPTER 2 inside McDonalds **

**"** Where's this McDonalds." Ron said as the wandered the streets of London.

" There it is." Mr. Weasley pointed at a large, shiny, yellow. 'M'.

" Dad, that looks more like the letter 'M'. Not a food fast place." Ron said, disappointed. They walked up to the giant 'M' and were surprised to find a small building.

"Let's look inside. Mr. Weasley said leaning for the door. The door opened automatically and Mr. Weasley fell face forward on to the tiled floor. He stood up rubbing the red spot on is face when a cheery blonde walked up to them.

"Welcome to McDonalds." she said.

"We're not stupid," Mr. Weasley barked at her "we know exactly where we are. We don't need you pointing it out thank you very much!" the woman walked away muttering under her breath. When she left they saw the statue of Ronald McDonald sitting on a bench. Expecting it to talk Mr. Weasley walked over.

" Hello there" Mr. Weasley said, looking offended when it didn't respond. "Why aren't you speaking. Giving me the silent treatment, are you? What have I ever done to you, you….. CLOWN." Mr. Weasley walked away looking frustrated because the first person he met gave him the silent treatment. Ron followed his father chuckling at the clown .They saw a long line of people and decided to join in.

**CHAPTER 3 eating at McDonald **

Mr. Weasley walked to the end of the line and tapped the person in front of him.

"Hello," Mr. Weasley said politely "would you mind telling me what we are all standing in line for." The man took Mr. Weasley's question as a joke and sarcastically said

**"** We're being awarded one million pounds." Mr. Weasley's face lit up and did a thumbs up at Ron who returned his gesture.

After waiting for a while the finally got to the desk. Mr. Weasley held out his hand as if asking for money. Looking confused the person behind the desk asked,

" What would you like to order." Mr. Weasley now looking confused said

"What can I order in twenty pounds?"

"anything on the menu." the cashier said gesturing to a large board. Marveled, at being able to order anything, Mr. Weasley said,  
"I'd like 'five pounds dot, dot, dot, dot, dot , dot, dot, dot , dot, picture of a hamburger, and six pounds dot, dot, dot, dot, dot, dot, dot, dot, dot picture of long potato sticks in a red cup with an "M' on it for the boy." The cashier stood there thinking until he finally told the workers to get French Fries and a hamburger for the freaks. Mr. Weasley waited for a tray to appear in front of him. When it did, he took it and walked over to a table.

"Excuse me sir you forgot to pay." the cashier called.

" Oh yes I forgot. here you go." Mr. Weasley put a bill on the table and walked away.

"So Ron how is the food." Mr. Weasley said

"It is greasy and hot." Ron said regretting he ever came. Mr. Weasley looked around and saw a trash can. Of course he didn't know it was a trash can being used to just burning garbage. Then he saw a yellow bucket holding a broom. Thinking it would fly he walked over to it and hopped on. A little boy walked over to him and said,

" Why are you sitting on a mop. YOUR WEIRD!" The boy's mother came to pull him away and slapped Mr. Weasley and told him that if he ever touched her little boy again she would call the police. Afraid to be slapped again Mr. Weasley grabbed his son and rushed back home and never came back.

That is what happens when a wizard goes to McDonalds.


End file.
